


12x19 Coda: Missing Scene

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Canon Compliant, Coda, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Season/Series 12, Spit As Lube, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The scenes we wanted but didn't get





	12x19 Coda: Missing Scene

“I need a beer.” Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas. “You comin’?” Cas responded with a nod and fell in step behind him.

 

They sipped in silence in the kitchen, Dean leaned against the fridge and Cas at the table. The air was tense. Neither man knew what to say. Dean was angry, hurt, relieved. 

 

“Dean I’m…”

 

“Don’t. I get it, okay? Two sides if the same coin, man. I ain’t racking up too many wins either here. But I always tell you. I called before and after every...damn...hunt. You knew where I was and if I was safe. That's how this works.”

 

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

 

“It’s not just me. What about Claire? She’s practically our kid! We could have lost her. She needed you.”

 

“They wouldn't let me go to her. I was actually restrained. I heard your prayers. Both of yours. Do not think I ignored that.” Cas was defensive. 

 

Dean seemed to soften a bit at that. “Call her yet?” 

 

“Yes, Dean. Immediately. I told her I was in deep and too far away to get to her in time, which is technically true.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Technically true. Spoken like a true Winchester.”

 

Cas gave a tense smile. “Two sides of the same coin.”

 

Dean pushed off from his lean to stand in front of Cas. He felt the heat coming from his body. He missed the angel, missed the simple comfort he had come to seek from the lack of personal space. He put an arm around Cas’ neck and pulled his head to rest on his stomach.

 

“I missed you so much. You don’t just tell a guy you love him and run off like that. And you don’t give back a mix tape unless you're breaking up.”

 

Cas stood suddenly and pressed himself into Dean, pinning him to the wall. He nuzzled into Dean’s neck and nipped at his ear. “I’ve missed you too, Dean.” He practically purred into Dean’s ear. 

 

“Not here. Bedroom.”

 

Thankfully Sam was completely absorbed in his research and didn’t notice Dean pulled Cas by the hand down the hall. Dean closed and locked the door. Cas crashed into him lips first.

 

Their first time had been slow, gentle. But they were new and learning each other's touch. After weeks apart it was more heat and frenzy. Their kiss was hard. Dean's lips were probably bruised and split but he didn't care. 

 

Cas was growling and pawing at him, pushing away his layers. Dean had a tight grip on Cas’ tie, keeping the man close. “Tell me what you want, Dean.”

 

“You. Need to feel you. Need to feel you for days.”

 

Cas turned them and shoved Dean down hard on the bed. Dean unbuckled himself so Cas could get his jeans off in just two swift tugs, shoes falling off from the force. Dean shed his black shirt and splayed himself out for his angel.

 

For some reason Dean thought it was even hotter when Cas kept his clothes on. The coat was gone but the shirt and pants remained. He leaned over Dean for another deep kiss and Dean unbuttoned the white dress shirt. He ran his hands over the hot flesh.

 

Cas moaned at the touch. He broke the sloppy kiss to taste more of Dean’s flesh, working his way down. He knew Dean was a little self conscious about his softened midsection but Cas reveled in it. He loved the little bit of give in Dean's body.

 

“Fuck...Cas…” Dean writhed and moaned. So maybe he had a meaningless fling to get back at Cas. But nothing felt as good as this. As soon as Cas’ mouth enveloped his leaking cock he was gone.

 

Images flashed behind his closed eyes as his hips circled in shallow thrusts. Cas took him down all the way to the back of his throat and sucked away his precum. When two fingers slipped into his own mouth he eagerly lapped at them. 

 

He should have reached for the lube in the drawer but Dean was almost completely devoid of rational thought. He almost came the second those fingers pushed past his rim. He managed to last just long enough for Cas to sink them both in an hook to press his prostate.

 

Cas swallowed the hot load and kept sucking until Dean's shaft was empty and his head oversensitive. He worked Dean’s hole loose again after the clenching from his orgasm. He had the presence of mind to retrieve the lube before he went any further.

 

Dean was already a mess. His eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Cas push his own trousers and boxers down to his knees to coat his aroused length. His leg hung like dead weight from the crook of Cas’ arm. He barely flinched at the pain from the sudden stretch of being full.

 

“Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me like you mean it,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

 

Cas backed out then slammed into him, jarring the bed. He leaned in close to Dean and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “I always mean it, Dean.” Then he thrust forward again. 

 

Dean cried out and fisted the blanket in his hands. He was close to tears as Cas pumped away at his pliant body. It was weeks of anger, fear, and frustration being released from their bodies with each stroke. Cas brought his hands over his head and pinned him. They were nose to nose and grunting like animals when Cas finally emptied into him. His hips stuttered to a stop and he let his weight down on Dean.

 

“You’re not breaking up with me, Cas.” Dean said in a low and broken voice. He looked away when Cas lifted off of him and rolled to his back. 

 

“I’m not breaking up with you. I want all that...out  _ there _ ...to be over so I can come home to stay. I need to make amends with Heaven so I’m not looking over my shoulder for them to attack me.”

 

“They know about us?”

 

“They know. It’s long been the assumption even though the physical aspect of our relationship is fairly recent. Kelvin said, ‘at least your human can’t get pregnant.’”

 

“Well thank Chuck for that one,” Dean chuckled and stared at the ceiling. He rolled his head toward Cas. “Wanna shower?”

 

Cas pressed two fingers to Dean’s forehead. They were both instantly cleaned and fully dressed. 

 

“Okay, no shower then. Can you stay? Just stay here with me a little while?” Dean reached for him. Cas rolled to his side and pulled Dean back against him. 

  
Dean dozed off in no time and Cas slipped away, taking the Colt from its place under the pillow his head had been on. His chest ached as he cast a final glance at his lover.  _ I’m doing this for you, Dean. You could forgive me for killing an innocent bit you could never forgive yourself. _


End file.
